Wiedergutmachung
by Keeline
Summary: Was auch immer ich jetzt sage wird zuviel verraten. Hm... ok, nur das: Die Dinge laufen schlecht für Snape 7.tes Schuljahr und sie drohen immer schlimmer zu werden. Bis ihm ein silbern honigfarbener Hoffnungsstreifen zu Hilfe kommt :
1. Aufbegehren Lebender und Verstorbener

Und wieder mal eine neue Geschichte. Ich habe ja noch nicht genug gleichzeitig laufen, nicht? *drop* 

Disclaimer: Sie gehören der Dame Rowling. Und sollte Widererwarten aus dieser Geschichte hier Geld entstehen habe ich doch keinen einzigen Cent davon gesehen. Werde ich auch nicht. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Wiedergutmachung  
*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Es war ein süßes Gift das er ihm da eingeflösst hatte, ein Gift das ihn zwar kaum töten aber doch sehr dämpfen würde. Sollte widerstand ihn ihm aufkommen würde der Trank ihn gleich wieder ersticken.  
Kaum bei Besinnung oder klar genug um zu begreifen was um ihn geschah kniete der einzige Erbe des Hauses Snape auf dem feuchten Boden und lauschte auf den Wind in den Bäumen. Wie friedlich es war. Wobei: hier auf der Lichtung waren keine Bäume mit ihren hohen und weiten Kronen, es mußte also wohl doch das Raunen der schwarzen Gestalten sein die kreisförmig auf einiger Distanz um ihn standen. Und Voldemort vor sich.   
Die rot glühenden Augen sahen abfällig auf ihn herab. 

Unter anderen Umständen hätte er - der Herr über die einzig wahren Zauberer - dieses Gewürm selbst getötet aber den junge Snape war ein Genie was Zaubertränke anging und sein Vater war einer seiner besten Männer. Also würde er über seine Schwäche hinwegsehen und ihn mit dem schwarzen Mal ehren.   
Grob, beinahe schon brutal, packte Voldemort das Handgelenk des Knienden und schob den Ärmel herunter bis der Unterarm offen und für ihn zugänglich da lag. Die weiße Haut würde noch tagelang danach brennen und geschwärzt sein. Ungnädig hob der Erbe Salazar Slytherins seinen Zauberstab, er hatte nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit.  
Severus kniff die Augen zu und spannte sich an. Das würde weh tun.  
  
"Nein!" Ein anderer Junge, lange braune Haare umrahmten sein Gesicht und fielen wirr in seine Augen, sprang vor. Kam aus dem Nichts und mit ihm ein Sturmwind vom Bewegung und Chaos. Es waren unzählige verschwommene Gestalten, wie Geister nur schemenhafter und wütend.   
Todesser schreien, wurden fortgeschleudert, einige sprachen Flüche versuchten die tobenden Silhouetten zu treffen, verletzten nur einander.  
"Nein!" Mit einer Kraft die man ihm nicht zugetraut hätte griff er Severus um die Brust und zerrte ihn weg, löste ihn aus der eisigen Umklammerung. Den Taumelnden auf den Füßen zu halten forderte einen guten Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit, währen nicht die zornigen Seelen gewesen die sich von Rachedurst beflügelt auf die Todesser sowie ihren Anführer stürzten hätte ihn Voldemort gewiss leicht erwischt. So konnte Remus noch einen vernichtenden Blick Richtung Snape Senior werfen als er dessen Sohn sicherer griff und mit ihm im Aufgleißen eines "Shazam!" verschwand.

Eine Tasse heißer Tee stand unbeachtet auf dem Beistelltischchen, die leergetrunkene Phiole mit dem Gegengift lag genauso vergessen daneben.  
"Ich werde niemals zulassen das sie das mit dir tun. Und wenn ich immer wieder zurück kehren muß, immer wieder in der Nacht um dich aus ihrem Kreis zu reißen. Solange bis es uns erwischt oder wir gewonnen haben." Der junge Slytherin schüttelte nur verzweifelt den Kopf, senkte den Blick auf die angezogenen Knie. Man hörte seine Stimme kaum als er mit abgestützter Stirn leise vor sich hinmurmelte. "Du bist verrückt Lupin. Das warst du schon immer. Mich retten zu wollen.." Remus drehte regelrecht auf. Es war mehr als Entrüstung die in seiner Stimme mitschwang, es waren Entsetzen und Zorn. Die Familie, das Rudel, war heilig! "Wie können sie dir das antun?!"   
"Er ist mein Vater, Lupin. Ich gehöre ihm. Mit allem was ich bin und je sein werde."   
Eine schlanke Hand, seiner nicht unähnlich, schloss sich um seine Schulter und drückte ihn zurück in die Lehne des Sessels, beschwor Severus ihn anzusehen. "Das kannst du doch nicht einfach so akzeptieren. Wo ist deine Selbstachtung?" Auch in Severus Stimme schwang nun ein guter Teil Gefühl. "Dort wohin sie mich schicken werden wenn ich mich noch einmal meiner Verantwortung entziehe. Zum Teufel." "Scheiße!" Frustriert trat Remus nach einem Stück Kohle das vor dem Kamin lag und kickte es in die Flammen. Es knackte laut auf.   
"Mr. Lupin! Ich muß doch sehr bitten." Dumbledore saß auf dem anderen Sessel und hatte die beiden beobachtet. Seit der Sache mit der peitschenden Weide glaubte sich Lupin in Snapes Schuld weswegen der Gryffindor schon mehr Ärger auf sich genommen hatte als irgend ein Slytherin es bereit gewesen währe für Severus zu tun. Er hatte ihm immer geholfen, ob es der Schwarzhaarige nun wollte oder nicht. Sei es bei Auseinandersetzungen mit Anderen, lernen für schwierige Arbeiten oder auch hin und wieder ein Alibi wenn Snape es nicht geschafft hatte sich eine gute Ausrede einfallen zu lassen. Auch wenn Severus einfach nur einen Freund oder Jemanden zum reden brauchte war Remus stets für ihn da. Remus hatte stets irgendwie gewusst wann seine Anwesenheit von Nöten war. Zu Anfang noch sehr widerwillig hatte sich Snape an den dickköpfigen Gryffindor gewöhnt und inzwischen waren sie so etwas wie Freunde. Auch wenn es ein paar Jahre gedauert hatte und so absurd es auch war. Reinblüter und Werwolf waren Freunde.   
"Oh Bitte Direktor. Kommen Sie. Das hier ist doch nicht mehr normal. Sev will den ganzen Mist nicht den ihm seine Familie aufdrängt. Die wollen ihn sogar mit dem Totenkopf brandmarken; ihn Voldemort weihen und sein Leben verpfuschen. Und Sie regen sich über meine Ausdrucksweise auf?"   
  
Remus war eigentlich von Natur aus ruhig und höflich aber erstens hinterließ es Spuren 7 Jahre lang mit Sirius Black befreundet zu sein und sich jeden Tag in seinem Dunstkreis aufzuhalten und außerdem war er noch immer voller Adrenalin von der Hit and Run Aktion.   
Er sah nicht zum Direktor, wartete keine Antwort von dem Mann ab dem er verdankte ein menschenwürdiges Leben führen zu können. Er respektierte Albus Dumbledore, er hätte sein Leben für ihn gegeben. Aber wie konnte er jetzt nur so anteilslos bleiben?   
Also stützte sich Lupin auf den Lehnen von Severus Sessel ab und sah ihn durchdringend an. "Als Peter und ich mit dem Mnemosynen Kraut herum experimentierten hatte ich eine Vision. Ich sah dich, vor der Zeit gealtert, alleine, verbittert an der Welt zerbrochen. Das verdammte schwarze Mal mit Allem wofür es steht und was du in seinem Namen tun musstest hatte dich deine Seele gekostet. Doch es war nicht nur das Mal. Es waren auch die Demütigungen durch deinen Vater und die Grausamkeiten die du durch Malfoy - jawohl Lucius Malfoy der Vorzeigeschüler - erfuhrst. Und Keiner hat dir geholfen. Stoß mich bitte nicht weg Severus; nicht wenn ich dir jetzt helfen will und kann wo es noch nicht zu spät ist."   
  
Severus sah ihn endlich an, wich seinem Blick nicht mehr aus. "Und wie stellst du dir das vor? Soll ich einfach nach Hause gehen, meinen Kram packen und abhauen? ~Sorry Dad aber ich will meine Seele nicht dem Teufel verkaufen und von dir verprügeln laß ich mich auch nicht mehr~? Er würde mich eiskalt umbringen. Ohne zu zögern. Alleine schon um nicht sein Gesicht zu verlieren. Wie sollte er über Männer befehlen können wenn er nicht einmal seinen eigenen Sohn im Griff hat? Nein Remus. Ich werde damit leben müßen. Das mir mein Leben nicht selbst gehört. Und jetzt laß uns nicht mehr darüber reden, es tut auch so schon genug weh." Ein Knoten aus Frust ballte sich in Lupins Magen, oh nein, nicht solange es noch so etwas wie Gerechtigkeit auf der Welt gab. Und wenn es denn wirklich keine Gerechtigkeit gab dann mußte man sie sich eben selbst schaffen! 

TBC. :-) 


	2. Mittel und Wege

Ich erneuere mein Angebot:  
Wer einen Rechtschreib Fehler findet darf ihn behalten. ;-  
Disclaimer: Siehe erstes Kapitel  
Inhalt: Lest es selbst *grins*

Anbei: Ich bin meine eigene Beta und Legasthenikerin. Daher auch keine Garantie auf Irgendwas. *sorry*

Zur Erinnerung:

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus sah ihn endlich an, wich seinem Blick nicht mehr aus. "Und wie stellst du dir das vor? Soll ich einfach nach Hause gehen, meinen Kram packen und abhauen? Er würde mich ohne zu zögern eiskalt umbringen. Alleine schon um nicht sein Gesicht zu verlieren. Wie sollte er über Männer befehlen können wenn er nicht einmal seinen eigenen Sohn im Griff hat? Nein. Ich werde damit leben müßen. Und jetzt laß uns nicht mehr darüber reden, es tut auch so schon genug weh." Ein Knoten aus Frust ballte sich in Lupins Magen, oh nein, nicht solange es noch so etwas wie Gerechtigkeit auf der Welt gab. Und wenn es denn wirklich keine Gerechtigkeit gab dann mußte man sie sich eben selbst schaffen!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Und weiter im Text. :-)

Doch vorerst sprang Jemand anderes in die geschlagene Scharte.  
Dumbledore stand auf und überwand die letzten Meter zwischen ihnen. "Wann wirst du 18?" Sein Blick ruhte ernst auf Severus. "Eine Woche vor Schulende." "Dann bleib ab jetzt hier, auch in den Ferien, bis zu deiner Volljährigkeit. Hier in Hoghwarts kann er nicht an dich heran, du bist sicher." "Ich währe hier gefangen, dürfte das Schloss nicht mehr verlassen. Wenn ich mich denn darauf einließe. Und wie lange soll das dann gehen? Nur weil ich dann 18 bin werden sie mich kaum in Ruhe lassen. Ich bin immer noch ein Snape und ein Reinblüter." Er spürte einen ähnlichen Zorn wie Remus doch er hatte sich das ganze schon hunderte Male durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Es gab für ihn kein Entkommen.  
Er stand bestimmt auf und Remus musste zurück weichen wenn er nicht mit ihm zusammen stoßen wollte. "Ich danke euch für die Anteilnahme und dir Remus für die Gnadenfrist. Aber ihr könnt mir nicht helfen. Wir können es nicht ändern." Mit diesen Worten griff er sich seinen Umhang und lief zur Tür.  
Im Rahmen zögerte er kurz ging dann aber ohne noch einmal zurück geblickt zu haben doch weiter. "Verdammt!" Remus fluchte unterdrückt und Albus legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Es ist mir egal was er sagt. Wenn sie ihn wieder rufen werde ich ihm erneut folgen und ihn zurück holen." "Und wenn er deine Hilfe nun wirklich nicht will?" "Dann kann er mich immer noch anschließend anpflaumen." Die Sorge die Albus schon wegen Severus erfüllte weitete sich noch auf seinen anderen Schüler aus. "Du unterschätzt die Gefahr fürchte ich." "Ich glaube nicht, Direktor. Die Möglichkeit dabei zu sterben ist mir durchaus bewusst. Ich weiß aber auch wie es ist unverschuldet in ein Leben gedrängt zu werden das man so nicht will." Er lächelte Dumbledore traurig an. "Ich bin Ihnen wirklich dankbar für alles was sie für mich tun und was ich dank ihnen erleben darf. Sollten Sie mich jemals zur Fahne rufen werde ich ohne zu Fragen kommen." Albus legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern und drückte ihn fest. "Nein Remus. Wenn du dich dazu berufen fühlst deine Fähigkeiten zur Verteidigung einzusetzen dann nur weil es dein eigener Wunsch ist, und nicht weil du glaubst mir etwas zu schulden. Verpflichtungen aus Schuld können niemals den freien Willen ersetzen."  
Er hielt den Griff solange aufrecht bis ihn ein verstehendes Nicken seines Gryffindors zeigte das es dieser wirklich verstanden hatte.

Am Morgen trafen sich Snapes und Lupins Blick an den Frühstückstischen über unzählige Köpfe hinweg. Sie sahen beide müde aus aber nichts schlimmeres. Zaghaftes Lächeln von Beiden.  
Severus war noch nicht gebrandmarkt und Remus hatte Gestern keinen Fluch abbekommen.  
Ein Rauschen kündigte die Morgenpost an und einige Dutzend Eulen schwebten herein. Sie brachten einige fröhliche Briefe, ein paar ernste, sogar einen Heuler aber nur Snapes Nachricht war so gravierend.  
Es war ein großer grauer Falke der sich majestätisch auf Severus erhobenem Arm niederließ. Der Slytherin verzog kaum das Gesicht obwohl ihm die scharfen Krallen bestimmt Schmerzen bereiteten.  
Es war eine kleine Rolle recht teuer aussehenden Papiers Es konnten nicht viele Worte sein, denn Severus ließ den Brief rasch sinken und steckte ihn ein. Den Falken warf er gekonnt in die Luft zurück und der Jäger verschwand wieder durchs Dachfenster.  
Nach dem Frühstück stand Snape auf und wollte aus der Halle verschwinden als er in einen Wust aus Ravenklaws geriet und diese ihn wie plappernde Fische umschwappten. Ein paar Mal wurde er leicht gestreift doch dann waren sie endlich vorbei und er konnte seinen Weg weiter fortsetzen.  
Der angehende Zauberer verschwand in den Kerkern und sah nicht wie Remus und einer der Ravenklaws zusammentraten. Sie tauschten unauffällig zwei Rollen und trennten sich danach wieder. Remus hatte dem Drittklässler die Kräuterkunde Hausaufgaben gemacht (eigentlich war es nur ein mit 2 benoteter Aufsatz von ihm. Sie hatten vor 4 Jahren auch schon die selben Themen durchgenommen) und der Jüngere hatte ihm dafür gekonnt den Brief entwendet den Snape bekommen hatte. Das war zwar nicht mehr die feine Art aber drastische Situationen verlangten drastische Maßnahmen.  
Und um ehrlich zu sein auch einige Planung. Das Abkommen hatten sie schon vor einer Woche getroffen und es erst jetzt wo der erwartete Brief mit dem Termin des nächsten Treffens gekommen war eingelöst.

****

Zwei Wochen später

Dieses Mal wirkte Severus wesendlich gefasster. Er sah aus als müsse er freiwillig in einen Abgrund springen aber er zeigte sonst keine Gefühle. Das er Angst hatte sah man nicht, das er am liebsten weglaufen und sich irgend wo verstecken würde sah man nicht. Nur seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände zeugten von seinen Gefühlen.

Die Tatsache das er dieses mal mit mehr Beherrschung vor ihm stand und sich in sein Schicksal ergab besänftigte Voldemort etwas. Das letzte Treffen war zwar wenig rühmlich für seine Anhänger gewesen und er hätte sich den unbekannten braunhaarigen Jungen gerne mal einen Abend lang vorgeknöpft aber Severus hatte seinem Vater klipp und klar gesagt das er den Ruhestörer nicht kannte und es auch nicht auf seinen Wunsch zurück gegangen war das dieser auftauchte.

So war er nun hier und wartete auf das unvermeidliche.

Vielleicht würden sie es ja dieses Mal schaffen noch bevor der Mond aufging. Heute war Vollmond, (wobei auch Neumond akzeptabel gewesen währe) so wie es das Ritual vorschrieb, doch so bewölkt wie es heute war würde man davon wohl nicht viel sehen.  
Ohne großes Brimborium - um so schneller sie es hinter sich hatten umso schneller konnten sie zur Missionsbesprechung zurückkehren - nahm Voldemort Severus Arm, hob seinen Stab.  
Eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel lenkte ihn ab. Die Wolken waren aufgebrochen und im fahlen Mondlicht begann eine der schwarz verhüllten Gestalten zu zucken und zu heulen. Stoff riss und ohne Vorwarnung stand da ein großer silbern schwarzer Wolf. Das Tier schüttelte sich, knurrte durchdringend. Noch ehe einer auch nur eine Bewegung hatte machen können sprang die Bestie schon auf Snape und Riddle zu. Geistesgegenwärtig zerrte der Dunkle Lord Severus vor sich, und der Wolf prallte mit dem Jungen zusammen. In einem Gewirr aus Stofffetzen, Armen, Beinen und Fell stürzten sie zu Boden. Dann hörte man einen gedämpften Schmerzensschrei und der Wolf rannte weg. Es war viel zu schnell gegangen, Keiner hatte reagieren oder einen Fluch auf den Werwolf aussprechen können.

Severus kauerte auf dem Boden und hielt sich den Arm. Blut sickerte zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch ließ es aber geschehen an der Schulter gepackt und hochgezogen zu werden. Irgendwie losgelöst starrte er in glühend rote Augen, es tat nicht einmal wirklich weh als Voldemort sein Handgelenk packte und den Ärmelstoff herunterriss. Es war eine böse Bisswunde und sie blutete heftig. Angeekelt stieß der Todesserführer ihn zurück. "Er hat dich gebissen. Du bist besudelt! Verschwinde besser ganz schnell, du bist eine Schande für jeden Reinblüter geworden."

Severus starrte ihn verständnislos an, er sollte gehen? Sein Blick richtete sich sofort auf seinen Vater doch auch dieser sah ihn nur voller Abscheu an, wandte sich dann demonstrativ ab. "Vater..?" "Verschwinde! Du bist nicht mehr mein Sohn!"  
Was geschah mit ihm? Sie verbannten ihn? Langsam den Kopf schüttelnd spürte er nur den Schmerz im Arm, kein Leid im Herzen. Es hätte ihm doch weh tun müßen aus seiner Familie verstoßen zu werden, aber da war nur ruhige Leere in ihm.

Mehr Instinktiv als Vernunftbedingt aparierte sich der Slytherin weg, nach Hoghwarts. Dort angekommen spürte er wie ihm langsam schwummrig wurde, der Blutverlust mußte beachtlich sein. Über die Wiese und bis zum Schloss hoch würde er wohl nicht mehr schaffen ohne zusammen zu klappen also drehte er sich um und taumelte zu Hagrits Hütte. "Rubeus, bitte, bist du da..?" Es ging ihm wirklich immer schlechter, vielleicht war es auch der Schock der ihn so mitnahm. Die schwere Holztür wurde von Innen geöffnet und der Halbriese sah überrascht auf ihn hinab. "Severus Snape? Was mach.. du meine Güte! Dein Arm!" Schnell hatte er den wackligen Severus gegriffen und ihn an den Türrahmen gelehnt während er selbst seinen Regenschirm holte. Er durfte es zwar offiziell nicht aber wer würde es schon erzählen. Also flickte er den Arm behelfsmäßig zusammen, immerhin war er erst im dritten Schuljahr gewesen als sie ihn verwiesen, Vieles beherrschte er nicht oder hatte es vergessen. Aber um eine Verletzung zu heilen reichte es, zudem er diesen Zauber zuweilen auch selbst brauchte. Nicht alle magischen Geschöpfe im Verbotenen Wald waren freundlich.  
Als soweit die erste Gefahr gebannt war nahm er Snape auf und trug ihn rasch hoch ins Schloss. Das sollte doch besser Madam Pomfrey erledigen.

  
Etwa eine Stunde später kam Severus mit einem Arm in Verband und Schlinge aber schmerzfrei ins Büro des Direktors, hielt sich nicht lange mit Vorreden auf und ging gleicht weiter ins Lesenzimmer. Dort lag der große honigfarbene Wolf ganz friedlich vor dem Feuer und schlief.  
Das Beruhigungsmittel das er selbst für den Wehrwolf braute wirkte noch immer, er mußte wohl die ganze Nacht hier gelegen haben. Bedächtig schloss er die Hand des gesunden Arms um eine der Vorderpfoten. Sie war trocken, ledrig und warm. Dieses Füße waren Heute noch durch keinen Regen oder Matsch getapst. Außerdem war Lupins Wolfform gold braun nicht schwarz silber. Er konnte es nicht begreifen. Er hätte alles was er besaß verwettet das es Lupin gewesen war der ihn da angefallen hatte. Ihn damit auf recht extreme weiße von den Todessern entzweite.

"Severus?" Der 17 Jährige drehte sich zu ihm um. Sah dann wieder auf Lupin. "So wird es mir auch gehen. Werde ich auch hier vor Ihrem Kamin schlafen bis die Nacht vorbei ist? Nächsten Monat?" Dumbedore legte ihm väterlich die Hände auf die Schultern, ließ ihn sich in die Sessel setzen in dem er ihn auch schon letzten Monat gehabt hatte. Der Junge war völlig verstört.  
"Wussten Sie davon? Nein, wie könnten Sie..."  
Dumbledore lächelte etwas gequält. Nein, er hatte es nicht in dem Sinne gewusst, aber geahnt.  
Er hatte es geahnt als ihm Ridculy mitteilte das Jemand ohne Schaden anzurichten in die Zaubertränke-Räume eingebrochen war und dort lediglich eine Phiole mit Vielsaft Trank hatten mitgehen lassen. Soweit er sich das vorstellen konnte hatten Black und Lupin sich das Benötigte auf diesem Wege organisiert da das selber brauen zu lange gedauert hätte. Danach hatten sie nur noch ein paar Haare von Lupins Werwolffell hinzu tun müssen. Zwar war der Trank nicht für Tiere gedacht aber das war für die beiden kein Problem.  
So wirkte Black in seiner Animagus Form lediglich viel wölfischer. Und hatte in dieser veränderten Form die Gruppe angegriffen. Als Animagus konnte er den Zeitpunkt seiner Verwandlung ja selbst bestimmen. Auch wenn es für ihn gewiss ein zusätzlicher Reiz gewesen währe aus Riddle ein Stück heraus zu beißen war es nur um die Denunzierung Snapes gegangen. Das sie ihn verstießen. Das machte Sinn.  
  
„Severus, ich bin mir nicht sicher aber vielleicht ist es noch nicht zu spät. Es dauert noch ein paar Stunden bis der Mond untergeht. Bis dahin ist es noch in der Schwebe. Mit etwas Blut von Lupin kann Ridculy vielleicht ein Gegenmittel brauen. Sozusagen Werwolf gegen Werwolf." Snape blinzelte, dann wurde sein verblüffter Gesichtsausdruck fast schon ärgerlich. „Was?!" Schlucken, hoffnungsvoll zögernd. "Warum kenne ich diesen Trank nicht?" „Er steht in einem Buch in der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek. Du kannst und sollst ihn gar nicht kennen." Der Direktor lächelte. „Bleib noch ein wenig hier und ruh dich aus. Ich gehe zu Ridculy. Wir rufen dich wenn es soweit ist." Freundliches auf die Schulter klopfen. „Die letzten Stunden haben dich ziemlich erschöpft. Gönn dir eine Pause."  
Etwas widerwillig folge Snape der Anweisung. Wenn das wahr war und sie es geheim halten konnten, das er rechzeitig Hilfe bekommen hatte,... währe er frei!  
Einfach so. Und zum ersten Mal seit mehreren Jahren begann Severus selbst über seine Zukunft nachzudenken. Würde das hier klappen stand ihm die ganze Welt offen.

Das Feuer knackte beständig, und wie er so ruhig dasaß seine Gedanken treiben ließ konnte er nicht umhin den schlafenden Remus zu betrachten.  
*Ich hatte Glück. Und ich hatte jemanden der sich um mich gekümmert hat.*  
Durch die Zeit die ihm Remus eingreifen verschafft hatte hatten sich die Dinge verändert. Er hatte damit eine unerwartete Chance bekommen. Ohne ihn währe er schon beim letzten Mal gebrandmarkt worden. Und jetzt war er vielleicht frei.  
Bedächtig stand er auf und kniete sich neben den ruhenden Freund. Strich ihm mit den Fingerspitzen leicht über die silberne Blesse auf dem Kopf. „Ich danke dir."

  
Nur etwa eine Stunde später hielt er unten in den Kerkern eine Phiole in der Hand und starrte sie misstrauisch an. Sein Tränke Lehrer wartete geduldig das er trank, stand ganz in seiner Nähe, allerdings nicht so nah wie Dumbledore. Die Flüssigkeit war absolut klar und dünnflüssig wie Wasser. Die Oberfläche sprudelte leicht und es roch seltsam chemisch. Es war ihm zwar zuwider einen Trank zu kosten den er weder selbst gebraut noch seine Zutaten kannte aber die beiden Männer verdienten sein Vertrauen also nahm er sich ein Herz und schluckte die eklig schmeckende Flüssigkeit. Er wartete ein wenig und der dumpfer Kopfschmerz hinter seiner Stirn ließ nach. "Wirkt es schon?"  
Severus ließ noch ein paar Minuten verstreichen ehe er antwortete. Es ging ihm wirklich besser. Sein Magen bekam sich ein, die Gliederschmerzen wurden schwächer und der Kopfschmerz war nun ganz weg. "Ja. Ich hoffe jetzt nur noch das es mir auch gegen die Lycanthropy hilft." Das würde sich am nächsten Vollmond zeigen.  
Severus bedankte sich und ging hoch in seinen Schlafsaal. Die Nacht war so gut wie vorbei aber er konnte nicht schon wieder Morgens beim Aufstehen fehlen.

Als er weg war fragte Dumbledore was in der Phiole gewesen war. "Ein Mugel Medikament. Eine Aspirin Tablette. Ich durfte keinen beliebigen richtigen Zaubertrank nehmen, den hätte er unzweifelhaft am Geruch, Farbe oder Geschmack erkannt. Er musste etwas ihm fremdes sein. So glaubt er jetzt wirklich das er von einer Lycanthropy Infektion geheilt wurde. Die zwei Jungs haben ihre Sache gut gemacht. Ich würde ihnen an deiner Stelle dafür ein paar Punkte geben." "Das werde ich. Aber nicht sofort. Es währe etwas auffällig."

TBC. :-) 


	3. Heimat

Disclaimer: Siehe erstes Chap.

@ Feyween 

Gebrandmarkt: Ja genau das soll dieses Wort ausdrücken. Es wird jemandem oder etwas ein Brandmal aufgedrückt was vernarbt. Früher tat man das mit Kühen und Pferden, heutzutage ist das zum Glück nicht mehr nötig da sie alle eine Tätowierung im Ohr haben. Oder einen Ohrclip. Je nach dem. 

Charas: Jup, ich mag die beiden auch am liebsten. Was man auch daran merken dürfte das meine HP Storys eigentlich hauptsächlich Sev/Remy Geschichten sind...

Kurz: Naja.. es ist natürlich kurz. Nun wo alles gut ist kann ich ihn ja sich selbst überlassen. 

@M

Ich weiß das es dir nicht gefallen wird das ich es dich nicht habe betan lassen aber wie schon anderenorts gesagt: Es ist nur eine Shorty. :-) 

Hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem. :´-)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Snape stand vor seinem Elternhaus und sah unsicher zu dem Fenster auf hinter dem sein Zimmer lag. Er war hier geboren worden, hatte in dem Haus bis zu seinem 11 Lebensjahr gelebt und es immer als sein Zuhause betrachtet. 

Doch nun... 

Er war sich nicht so sicher ob es klug war hier zu sein aber es gab noch eine Verbindung zu seinem bisherigen Leben die er nicht abreisen lassen wollte. Es nicht konnte. 

Er sammelte seinen Mut und zog am Klingelzug. Wartete. 

Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden und eine Hauselfe öffnete die Tür. "Master Severus." Das hohe Stimmchen klang überrascht aber auch erfreut. "Hallo Robby. Ist Vater da?" "Nein Sir. Aber die Madam." Severus lächelte erleichtert. "Und wann kommt er wieder?" Eine wichtige Frage, sie würde entscheiden ob er besser schnell verschwand oder bleiben konnte. "Der Master wird nicht vor heute Abend zurück erwartet." Er öffnete die Tür weiter und Severus kam herein. "Würdest du mir Bescheid sagen wenn er kommt? Rechzeitig?" Das brachte die Hauselfe in einen Gewissens-Konflikt was ihre Loyalitäten anging aber schließlich nickte er. 

Die Besitzer waren alle von gleichem Rang aber Severus Snape war genau wie seine Mutter immer gut zur Belegschaft gewesen. Natürlich hatte sie allen Snapes gleich loyal gegenüber zu sein aber diesen beiden auch Treu zu sein viel ihm viel leichter. 

Etwas beruhigt ging Severus hoch ins Studio. Es war ein schöner, weiter Raum. Lichtdurchflutet dank einer Glaskuppel und hell. 

Severus Mutter saß auf einer Chaselange und schrieb etwas, wie es aussah einen Brief. Doch als sie ihren Sohn sah, ihr einziges Kind, sprang sie auf und lief zu ihm. Die Schritte leicht und kaum zu hören, er trug auch ihre Anlagen in sich. Das ließ sich nicht leugnen. 

"Severus!" Sie umarmte ihn herzlich und offen. "Mein Junge." "Mama." Sie hielten einender einen langen Moment so, froh den Anderen gesund zu sehen. "Mama, weißt du was passiert ist?" Er mußte sich Gewissheit verschaffen. 

"Dein Vater hat mir alles erzählt. Zumindest im groben, du weißt ja wie er ist." "Ja." 

Ihr Griff um ihn, warm und voller Liebe lockerte sich nicht im Geringsten, viel eher drückte sie ihr Kind noch etwas näher an sich. 

(Zum Teufel damit das er schon 17 war. Er würde immer ihr Sohn bleiben. Komme Entropie oder das Schicksal.) 

Er konnte sich denken wie sie sich bei Antonius Bericht von dem Treffen gefühlt haben mußte. Da hatte ein Wolf ihren Sohn angefallen und verletzt und Antonius hatte nichts besseres zu tun als ihn zu verstoßen. Und er hatte es ihr garantiert brühwarm erzählt, nicht mal auf die Idee kommend was für einen gefühlsmäßigen Aufruhr er damit in ihr auslöste. 

Sein eigenes Herz war ihm ganz leicht. Sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm, sie liebt ihn noch immer obwohl sie nun glauben mußte das er von einem Werwolf gebissen und dadurch auch zu einem von diesen geworden war. Sie setzten sich nun wieder auf die Chaselange und sie hielt seine größeren langfingrigen Hände in ihren zierlicheren Kleinen. Sie waren wie immer schön warm. "Ich habe einen Brief an Dumbledore geschrieben. Ihn nach dir gefragt." Sie deutete mit dem Kopf auf das noch nicht ganz vollendete Schriftstück ließ dem Blick die ganze Zeit bei ihm. "Wie geht es dir?" Sie streichelte ihm leicht über die Wange, musterte ihn ob er gesund aussah. Er hatte zwar die Andeutung von dunklen Augenringen aber das war bei seiner hellen Haut nicht verwunderlich. Und er wirkte so entspannt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Die neuen Umstände taten ihm erstaunlich wohl. 

"Es geht mir gut." Er lächelte, genoss ihre Anwesenheit, ihre Stimme. Was dieses große und alte Haus erst zu einer Heimat und einem Zuhause gemacht hatte war ihre Anwesenheit. Ohne sie währen die Gänge leer, ohne ihre Präsenz die Räume einsam. 

Er lehnte sich vor, flüsterte ihr ein paar kleine aber bedeutungsvolle Worte ins Ohr. "Ich bin kein Werwolf." 

Ihre Augenbrauen hoben sich, sie war überrascht. Glücklich. Ihrem Sohn blieb dadurch viel Leid erstarrt es verkomplizierte sein Leben nicht. Und ersparte ihm Schmerzen. Trotzdem blieb sie vernünftig, sie durften jetzt keine Fehler machen. "Wir dürfen deinem Vater nichts erzählen. Er würde dich sofort wieder da hin zerren." 

Er nickte ernst, das war leider wahr. 

Sie besprachen sich, hielten geheimen Kriegsrat wie sie es schon unzählige Male in all den Jahren getan hatten. Amanda Snape würde ihrem Sohn weiterhin das Geld zukommen lassen das er brauchte und ihm das Studium nach der Schule bezahlen. Das hatte er heimlich in seinen Wunschvorstellungen eigentlich später tun wollen; Tränke und DadA studieren. 

Und nun konnte er es im Frieden ohne Angst vor Voldemort haben zu müssen tun. Er bot Amanda an es ihr zurück zu zahlen wenn er denn eigenes Einkommen hatte doch sie winkte ab. 

Ein leicht bitteres Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln. 

"Es ist eh irgendwann alles dein Geld wenn wir nicht mehr da sind. Das Vermögen und das Haus werden dir gehören. Da wird auch dein Vater nichts dran ändern können." "Mutter!" 

Seine Stimme war entrüstet, sie sollte doch nicht über so etwas reden. Sie war noch nicht mal 40, sie konnte noch über Hundert Jahre leben und mit etwas Glück ruhig noch länger. Es gab Zauberer die waren 190 Jahre geworden und Hexen die die 200 erreicht hatten. 

Sie sah ihr Kind liebevoll an. Er ähnelte seinem Vater vielleicht in der Erscheinung aber vom Wesen her war er eindeutig ihr nach gekommen. "Schon gut. Es ist sinnlos sich über Ungeschehnes zu grämen." Sie war unendlich froh das es ihm gut ging und er endlich den Schatten von Antonius hatte abstreifen können. Damit war auch ihr eine große Sorge genommen. 

Als Robby einige Zeit später auftauchte raffte sich Severus schnell auf, verabschiedete sich von Amanda und sah zu das er seinem Vater nicht noch auf den letzten Metern in die Arme lief. Durch die Küche schlüpfte er hinaus und ließ das Haus unbehelligt hinter sich zurück. 

Er würde nach Hoghwarts zurückkehren und normal weiterleben.

Denn nun hatte er eine Perspektive. Jetzt hatte er eine Zukunft. 

... Ende.


End file.
